inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Bone-Eater's Well
'The Bone-Eater's Well '(骨喰いの井戸,ほねくいのいど) is a well found in the shrine that Kagome lives at in the present day it is hidden inside one of the buildings of the shrine which is usually kept locked up. In the feudal age it is located in a small forest clearing the well is used to to dispose of bodies of demons and monsters but it also has the purpose off been used as a gateway between the present day and the feudal age. Part in the story The well is just like many usual well in the feudal era, except that the well possessed an ability to connect the present era that Kagome comes from with the feudal era. How the well is active is currently unknown but several things can be made by observation through out the story. *The only human that is able to travel through the well is Kagome, though she must be in possession of the Shikon Jewel (or at least a shard of it). *Inuyasha can travel through without any need of the jewel. *Neither Sōta or Shippō is able to pass through the well. *Mistress Centipede was killed and sent to the present era without any need of jewel shard. She was also able to return to the pass without the assistant of the jewel as well. *Yura was able to send her hair to wreck havoc in the future. *Both Sō'unga and Saya was able to pass through without the need of jewel. It can be presumed that only certain being may pass through the well. Uses In the InuYasha franchise, The Bone-Eater's Well is a mystical well used initially to dispose of the bodies of demons and monsters, whom proved near unbeatable (that is, mistress centipede due to her constant resurrection). The Bone-Eater's well is a major aspect in the series due to it's ability to act as a portal between the past and the future. This is obviously invaluable to Kagome who transits via the Bone-Eater's well to go to the feudal era and back, (as well as Inuyasha). Although other demons can also travel through the well too, such as Mistress Centipede. Known users of the well *Mistress Centipede The demon's bone was sent to the future fifty years before the story start by Kikyo and her follower. She was able to resurrect herself, thanks to the Shikon no Tama and return to the past via the same well. *Kagome Higurashi *Inuyasha *Sō'unga Sō'unga was perhaps the very first object that traveled through the Bone-Eater's well. The sword was sent to the future 250 years before the story along with Saya. Trivia *During the series, Kagome can get back home from the Feudal Era without the jewel's power, but needs Inuyasha to go back in time. *Shippo had the jewel's power and is a demon. However, he didn't go through the well. *In the final episode of the series when Kagome returns to the Feudal Era permantely; it remains unknown if she can still pass through the well anymore. zh:食骨之井 Category:Locations